Crisk
Backstory She is already existing.She is concept of Absolute Hope and Creativity because of that She absorbed all Hope and all Creativity energy with that she become a Supreme Being.All she want is stopping all evil and make Fandom in balance. Personality Crisk is easygoing and loves puns.İf she want to complete to do something she will do it no matter what.And also she posseses Frisk's personality.She is here because of she wants. Appearance She wears a black long hooded robe.She wears brown boats and she wears a heart locket.Her eye color is red.Her hair color is brown. Abilities Unknown Simply she can do or have anything,any ability,any virus,any code,can make herself coded being to non-coded,transcending her limits,Crisk can have any ability with no LİMİTS,she can have any immunity,code,file etc.Her will is absolute with that she can have any ability she wants.She can also disable any type of ability,transcending their limits,granting SAVE points and so on.She can gave any stats to herself.İn infobox there is no stats but she can code them.She thinks "They are just numbers.". Soul Simply Her soul is All Frisk's soul+Creativity soul(That mean she has Creator soul).Her soul is Untouchable. Relationships Omni Jason She thinks Omni Jason is good person and she sees him as a friend....For now. Chara Crisk thinks Chara is not bad because of her past. İnfinitey Code Main Enemy.She knows İnfinitey Code and his past and she is tries to stop him before The Great Ritual. Toriel Crisk loves to talk with her.She still saw Toriel as a mother. Au Protector Toriel She loves to protect AU'e with her and she loves to making pie with her. Virus404!Sans He is İnfinitey Code's servant so that makes Virus is enemy too. Servants of İnfinitey Code They are servant of İnfinitey Code so that makes them enemy too. Xenop She knows him and she usually talk with him. Nova&Judge She knows them and she like to talk with them.She helps for their experiment. Serena She usually talks with her and they loves to make tea party. Delirium She underestimates Delirium. Gaster She usually tries to talk with Gaster. Multiverse Defender Gaster She knows him and usually talks with him. Quotes "Who? Me? No i don't have any creator." -İ am talking to Narrator "Heheheheh no thanks...İ don't want to join you" -İ am talking to İnfinitey Code "....The Conculsive End right?Hmm kinda cool name." -İ am talking at The Entity Trivia Well...You can know information about me. -Crisk -Crisk doesn't like to cooking. •She is embodiment of all Frisk's. •She loves 90's,Rock,Pop etc. •Crisk loves AU themes. •Crisk usually planting flowers,trees etc.She says "This is for supporting life.". •Crisk's attacks cannot be corrupted,hijacked,copied or turned against her. •Every time Crisk gets physically attacked Effect boxes appears. •Crisk cannot be mentally controlled. •Crisk is immune effects of Null Space. •Crisk hates pantomime.She thinks this is weird. •Crisk doesn't like Genocide Routes,Violence,Cruel or things like that. Gallery will add it Category:Female Category:Beyond Gods Category:OCs Category:HOPE Category:Lawful Good Category:OP